Amu,Ikuto meet Tohru,Yuki, Shigure and Kyo!
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: Amu and get sucked into a black whole then they findd them self somewhere.
1. into another world and meeting new peopl

_**Ikuto and Amu meet Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and Kyo!**_

**_me: i hope this will be a good one!_**

**_Yuki: hmmmm whos Ikuto and Amu?_**

**_Shigure: ohhhhhhhh another girl?!_**

**_Amu: if you try ANYTHING i'll make your life a living nightmare!_**

**_Shigure: - gulp- o-ok_**

**_Ikuto: she owns nothing..._**

* * *

**chapter 1 **

Ikuto Amu's roof waiting for her to come out in a towle with a botle of milk when she did she came down and said" hello _Amu_" Amu jumped backwards and said" w-what do you want pervert?!" Ikuto frowned and said" is that all what i am to you a pervert?" Amu nodded then Amu went back in side her room then she screamed Ikuto heard this and went inside her room then he saw a big black hole so he jumped in it to go save Amu when he got close enough to her he grabbed her and hugged her to keep her safe then they landed on the ground they both winced in pain as they hit the ground but they got up Ikuto said" where are we?" just then Amu saw a girl looking at them worrliy then she came running over and saying" are you two ok how'd you get here?, ARE YOU TWO OK?!" before they could answer the girl pulled them inside the house and she said" Yuki,Kyo,Shigure!, we have some new people here!", The three boys came out and looked at Amu and Ikuto then Yuki came over and said" hello i'm Yuki Sohma and you two are?" Ikuto said" i'm Ikuto and this is-" before he could finish Amu said" I-I'm Amu Hinamori It's very nice to meet you!" Kyo came over and said" yo i'm Kyo!" Shigure came over and said" i'm Shigure and you must be Amu..." he bent down and kissed her hand but Amu punched hi on the head and said" P-PERVERT!" the boys smirked and said" see Shigure Amu even thinks your pevert..." Shigure sighed then Tohru came over and said" i'm Tohru..." Amu smiled and Ikuto was looking at the boys they all gluped.

**me: tada!**

**Ikuto: ok where's this shigure guy because NO ONE does that to my strawberry**

**Yuki: i don't think she is yours Ikuto...**

**Shigure - runs for his life- **

**Tohru: the next chapter is starting!**

**everyone: -shuts up-**

* * *

**me: yea another chapter**

**yuki: good for you where is everyone**

**me - sruggs- i don't own anything**

**chapter 2**

Tohru, Yuki,Kyo, Shigure, Ikuto and Amu where sitting around the table eating Tohru said" so Ikuto, Amu how did you get here?" Ikuto said" ask my little stawberry, Amu how did we?" Amu said" well lets see i was in my bedroom in towle and drinking milk then Ikuto popped in and scared me i then went in my room fell in a big black hole Ikuto came after me and thats how we got here..." Amu then said" i'll go get some more food..." Tohru said" the kitchin is right in there." Amu nodded and grabbed the plate Ikuto then said" Amu...Amu...Amu...my little Amu.." Yuki said" I don't think that she's yours..." Ikuto nodded and said" thats right she's only 12... and i'm 16 i first met her when she had Chara's like me I did have Yoru but he just went away same with Dia, Mikki, Su and Ran..." just then Yuki said" i'm goin to see if she's ok." they all nodded. When Yuki opend the door he saw the pinkette on the floor crying Yuki saw this and frowned he said" you miss them don't you, your Chara's?" she nodded then all of the sudden Amu hugged Yuki she heard a **poof **she looked down to see a rat in Yuki's place she screamed this made Ikuto, Tohru, Kyo and Shigure come in the two boys bumped into Amu this made two other **poofs **come they looked down to see a rat, a cat and a dog the dog and the cat stated to fight the cat said to Amu" WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN COME IN TO THIS HOUSE ALL YOU DO IS CALL TROUBLE!" Amu walked backwards Ikuto saw this she was crying Ikuto yelled" WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!?" after that Amu ran out of the house and Shigure followed her he saw her sitting againsed a tree. Shigure said" Amu what's wrong?" she said" i have to go back with Ikuto the hate me." After that she saw Ikuto comming to her she pointed to it then she jumped in it he did to and they were back where they had to be then Ikuto kissed Amu.


	2. love at first sight?

**_ ,meet Tohru,Shigure, Yuki and Kyo...and love at first sight for Yuki and Amu?_**

Amu was sitting in her bed thinking what happened yesterday...she ment four people Yuki, Shigure,Tohru and Kyo and Kyo didn't seem to like her very much that made her sad then you had Shigure the pervert who was a ' adult' but he acted like a four year old boy there was Tohru the Really nice girl who tried to make eveyone feel better then the the perfect Yuki Soma " HE IS SO CUTE!" screamed Amu little did she know that Ikuto was outside sad because heard that so he walked away. Yuki was doing his homework but couldn't get one girl out of his head no it wasn't Tohru or his fan girls it was Amu..." _i thought i liked Tohru! not Amu!_" Yuki thought then he smiled after he done his homework he went out and saw a blue light Yuki was confused so he hestatily stepped in to it when he stepped into it he dropped after a while he found him self in a room...it was Amu's room.


End file.
